magic_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
NOTE: THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. I am currently working on moving photos from my phone and uploading them. I will also be finishing the text below the WIP line. XD Also, the large spaces between text is where the screenshots will be going. Please be patient! -Dragaura (Server01: Lake Verity) TL:DR? You can watch my walkthrough videos on my Youtube Channel! -Dragaura You just downloaded this new app game called Magic Evolution, so now what? The game will more or less walk you through the basics, but I've added some tips and hints along the way to help explain things better. There's a lot to take in, so feel free to use this page and the other tutorial pages as references. To veteran players: while this guide will serve first time players best, there might be some tips you didn't know! ;) When you open the app for the first time, you are brought to a login screen. You can either choose to use your Facebook account (you will need to give permissions to the app) or create an account with the game company. This is up to you. Once you log in, you will be taken to the main menu. Here you can log out and log in to a different account using the Account button, choose which server you want to log into by clicking on the black server button, or enter the game with, you guessed it, Enter Game! The game keeps track of the most recent server you logged into, but to be sure, make sure you see your server displayed on the server button. NOTE: If you choose a different server, it is like starting a new game. However, if you log onto your previous server, all of you information will be fine. If you want, you can think of each server as a different save file. After you log in, you are shown a cut sceen that sets up the game's small storyline. It is also mini tutorial for battles. Since there is no text, I'll explain a few things here. WIP - gotta get screenshots uploaded first Tha game then automatically shows you through summoning and adding monsters to your team. Then it takes you on an adventure! The adventure part of the game is one of the biggest parts and the game takes you through how to clear an area of the map. You will find monsters to battle and items as you clear the map! Once you clear the map, you clear the area! Easy right? Not so fast! Your rating during the boss battle will be your rating for the area. You can get one, two, or three stars depending on how many of your monsters fall in the battle with the boss. If you lose no monsters, you get three stars. If you lose one monster, you get two stars. If you lose two or more monsters, you get one star. If you lose the battle entirely, you have to try the fight again. The game continues it's tutorial with equipment and equipment upgrades. Now it's time to explore more! Next the game talks about auto battles. There are pros and cons to auto battling. If you want to do everything manually, you have to click and swipe your monsters to move them and direct them to attack. More control, but it takes longer for your monsters to get into the fight. With auto battling, your monsters will move automatically and attack, but you don't have as much control. However, you can still click and swipe to move them, but sometimes it doesn't work if they're in the middle of fighting. Either way, maual or auto, you must always click on the monster icons at the bottom to use skils. Now the game shows you about in-game purchases of pokestones and the VIP privileges. NOTE: Pokestones can be earned through playing the game normally, like clearing adventure areas and daily quests. After this tutorial the game leaves you alone, more or less. If you scroll back and forth, you'll see that nearly everything but the Shop and Summon areas are locked. Don't worry, you'll gain access to these places as you play the game and level up. At this point, I will walk you through the different menus and areas of the game that you start out with. To get started, look at your name tag in the upper left corner of the screen. You will see the icon of which monster you have as your party leader, your level, your name, your VIP level, your STA gauge, and your OA. More information on each of these is below. But for now, click on your name tag. Within the top section, again you see the icon of which monster you have as your party leader, you current level, your name, VIP level, Trainer Status, the amount of Pokestones you have, and the amount of Pokecoins you have. On the right you have the rename button. Here you can change your username, but it's free only once! After that you have to pay 100 Pokestones to change it again. Party Leader: you set this in a different area of the game, but this also acts as your avatar in chat. Current level: determines which areas of the game are available to you. You name: self explanatory, but this is your user name that will be displayed in chat and on the ranking boards. VIP level: This has to do with in-game purchases of Pokestones, which more detail is given later in this guide. Trainer Status: Your progress as a Trainer. This is updated in a different area of the game, but is earned through Adventuring. OA: Isn't shown when you click on your name tag, but it's a very important part of the game. This is your Overall Ablility. (We don't actually know what OA means, but I'm calling it that because it makes the most sense for what it represents.) This is how strong your monster team is in total. Not just in attack power, but in health, defense, skills, evolution level, etc. More detail will be given in the Team/Monster section of this guide. Below that section is your exp bar with how much you need to get to the next level on the left, and your stamina guage on the right. The EXP bar is tied to your level. The higher level you are, the better items you can find in Adventure and other areas are unlocked. There is a lot in this game tied to your level, to do your best to raise it up! The fastest way to gain EXP that I know of (as of this writing) is through the Adventure and auto-raiding of Adventure areas. Your stamina, or STA, allows you to explore different areas in Adventure. STA recovers over time, but you can also regain STA through Bread items and the Roast Duck event.While recovering over time only goes to your max STA, if you use a bread or eat the duck, you can store STA beyond your max amount. Now comes the six buttons at the bottom. Purchase: Takes you to the pokestone purchase function of the game. We'll talk more about this later. CS: Customer Service! This is where you go to submit bug reports and glitches you may encounter while playing the game. Notification: Takes you to the Notification area. This is where game news, updates, and event information is posted. This is also where they announce problems they are aware of, like the roast duck timing not working or evolution problems that may be experienced. Also, occasionally they send out Poke Codes for you to get free stuff!! Make sure you read those notifications! Option: This is where you can set game options like sounds settings and push notification. Poke Code: Occasionally, a Poke Code will be sent out via notification and you need to enter that code here! Hit redeem after inputting a valid Poke Code and grab that loot! Re-login: This will automatically log you out from the server and take you to the main menu. If you accidtenally hit it, no worries! Just click Enter Game again. We're done here so click the X in the upper right of the box to go back to the main area. Now, we'll talk about the icons in the upper right of the screen. With the leftmost icon you'll see a icon that is a present with "Deluxe Gift Bag" on it. If you click on this it's a one-time purchase gift. The first in-game Pokestone purchase you do, you get extra rewards! It's fairly self explanitory, but I'll go into a bit more detail. If you buy any amount of Pokestones, you will get a Chicory monster, 1 Bread, 1,000,000 Pokecoins, 2 Gold Chests, and 2 Gold Keys. If you buy 500 Pokestones or more on your first purchase, you get the same items but you also Chicory's third and final form, Geranium, instead of Chicory! The choice is yours! NOTE: if you want to close this window, there is no X! You just need to tap the screen anywhere else other than on the window to close it. Next is a giant 7 with "Login". For the first seven days after joining, you get beginners gifts! It's free stuff! Click that Recieve All button! Third is the month-long daily sigh-in. It looks like a teal notepad and black pen with "Sign-in" on it. At the top of the Sign-In window, it tells you how many days you've logged in this month. The current available day will have a white border with a red dot on the upper left. Click on that day's icon and recieve your free reward! If you have a VIP status that matches or goes beyond what it says on the upper left of some days, you get double the amount of that item. Once you click and recieve your reward, a green checkmark will appear on that day to indicate that you got it! If you look to the left, there is a Daily tab and a Deluxe tab. The Daily rewards are free, the Deluxe rewards change each day and you can recieve them after purchasing a minimum of 60 Poke-stones that day. The higher level you are, the better rewards you'll have available each day! Next is the Event icon that looks like a dice and cards! Here you will find the current active game events. There are a lot of different events, so a guide for each event will be made soon. Just know that this is where you access all of the special events. However, the daily events that are important to note are as follows. Roast Duck: This is one of the methods to regain STA. The times that the event is active is listed on the event description when you click on it. It typically gives 30 STA, but occasionally you'll get double! Maneki Neko: For a given amount of Pokestones, you can earn a number of pokecoins! The higher your VIP level is, the higher chance you get bonuses! Wish Star in the Night: All you need to do is click "Make a Wish" and you get free stuff. Do it for a number of consecutive days, and you get a bunch of better items that is listed in the description! Finally, the Purchase icon that looks like two Pokestones with the word "Purchase" on it. This is what I've been talking about when I say in-game purchases of Pokestones. At the top of the window you'll see your current VIP level and how much you need to buy for the next level. The first time you buy a given amount, you will recieve double the amount you bought. So, the first time you buy 300, you recieve 600, and the first time you buy 600, you recieve 1200, and so forth and so on. NOTE: The doubled Pokestones DO NOT count double towards your overall VIP level. You buy 300, get 600, but only get 300 for VIP. When you click Purchase, you have the option of Google Play or E-Wallet & ATM. With Google Play, you can use your google wallet, a linked Paypal account, or a credit card on your google account to buy Pokestones. You click on the amount you want and click buy. If you have verification set up, it will ask for your google password. If you want to change the payment method, you can click the text at the top of the window to bring up the options to change the payment method or redeem a google play card. E-Wallet & ATM takes you to a Paypal only method. NOTE: Follow their guide in the Notification area to use this method. I have screen shots of their guide below: When you're done purchasing, click Return at the upper left of the screen to go back to the game! Now, you will see a VIP tab and a Gift Bag tab. The VIP tab explains the benefits of different VIP levels. Use the arrows to scroll through the different levels to see the different benefits. Currently, the highest VIP level is 16. The Gift Bag tab is where VIPs can buy the gift they unlocked for their level. NOTE: If you jump more than one VIP level, you can still get the lower level rewards! The leftmost icon on the second row looks like a hand-held loudspeaker with the word "Notice" on it. This is where you can bring the Notification tab up to re-read any game Notifications. Finally, there is a icon that looks like a scroll with the word "Quest". This is where you find your daily quests! As you complete the tasks on the righthand side of the window, you earm credits. Each task has a set amount of credits they earn. When you reach certain amounts of credits, you unlock rewards on the lefthand side. Click on the Recieve button to obtain your free items! You'll also notice a Bonus tab on the lefthand side. This is where long-term quests are given. As you complete these quests, you will earn the reward stated on those quests. Some quests have multiple tiers so just becuase you got one quest done, it may have a new one right behind it! Keep checking back here to see your progress for each quest! There is also a quest up at the top called Daily Reward by Monthly Card. This is unlocked by purchasing a Month Card in the Purchase area. If you buy one, each day you will recieve 120 Pokestones. But you gotta click Recieve! Finally, there is an icon that will come and go. It is an icon that says "Myth." This leads to any active Myth monster events that you or your friends may have at that time. There will also be an area called "Myth Monster" that looks like a thunderstorm in the main area. But we'll get to that once you unlock it. ---- WIP BELOW! I will be updating this later today. ^_^----------------------------------- Now let's look at the Team icon in the menu on the bottom of your screen. To the right of that is the Monster icon. Up next is the backpack icon in the menu. This is where you are able to open any chests you have as well as eggs when you find them randomly during the adventure. You can also see how many berrys and stones you have. With the equipment tab, you can see what equipment you have and who has each item equiped. You can also choose to upgrade equipment from here. Next we'll talk about the Mail tab. This is where you get various game rewards and are able to send private messages to any friends you have in-game. You may see some mail from the System with some compensation rewards. These are due to some update errors they've had in the past, but it's a benefit to you! Grab those rewards by clicking on one of the messages and click recieve at the bottom! The mail will dissapear afterwards, but that's ok! You got loot so go check your bag and open those chests! Then we have the Friend icon! Finally the Wiki icon. No, this is not a wiki for the game, this is where your monsters are registered once you obtain them. (It's the pokedex basically.) Now, on the far left of your screen, in the middle of the edge, you will see a green speech bubble with three white dots. When you click on it, it brings out the chat area of the game. However, to use any chat function, you must read lvl 10 first. You will see that there are World, Guild, and Speaker tabs. World chat is the chat with everyone on your server. Guild is a private chat for you and your guild mates if you are a part of a guild. The Speaker creates orange shouts that will scroll across everyone's screen. Additionally, to use the speaker requires 15 Pokestones. VIPs can get a certain number for free depending on what VIP level they have. On your second log-in and beyond: You'll see Notifications pop-up with the current game news and all. I cannot emphasize enough to READ THE NEWS! For the first seven days after joining, you get beginners gifts! It's free stuff! Click that Recieve All button! Now, you can start your Adventure! Please see the other tutorial pages for more detailed information on each area in the game. (THESE WILL BE COMING SOON!) Category:Tutorial Category:Guide Category:Walk-through